general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 16
Vince stood outside the gym in the cool breeze of the early morning hours he was unable to sleep the events just a few hours ago still played in his head the sight of the young boy bloody, bruised, mangled it's was a horrible sight and Vince couldn't shake the memory. Lindsey broke him out of his thought she joined him outside a small bag of jerky in her hand. "Morning. Rachel's eating breakfast with Emily and the others. She wanted me to come get you." "Ah, right I'll be there in a minute." She held up the bag. "Want a piece?" "No thanks." "Whoa I've never known Vince Garcia to turn down a piece of jerky. Is everything okay?" "It's nothing." "Vince, if something is going on you can tell me. C'mon we always talk." "Okay. It's about last night with Robert." "What happened? I haven't even seen him this morning." "That kid Nathan he didn't just kill him... Lindsey he tortured him." Lindsey was shocked as most would be Was the man she had a crush on really losing it like she thought? "I... I don't know what to say." "I'm not going to describe what he did just know it wasn't pretty. Nathan deserved to die no question but the way Robert did it I... I just don't know. Worst part is Devin and Rob got in a fight so I don't know where we stand with these people now." "What's going on?" Robert's familiar voice questioned. "Not much just chatting. Where have you been all morning?" Lindsey said. "I was speaking to Devin," Robert responded in a surprisingly relaxed tone. "Oh shit what happened?" Vince asked. "He apologized for what happened earlier said he let anger get the better of him." "Really?" "Yes really and let me tell ya I don't buy it for a goddamn second." ---- Inside the gym Trevor, Shelby and Luis all sat together Luis took a sip of his cheap beer and swallowed it bitterly. "Ah, Jesus that tastes like ass." "That's attractive," Shelby said with a chuckle. "Sorry, Just being honest this is a shit brew. We need some good liquor here." "I sure could use a shot of Vodka right now," Trevor said. "No shit, Trevor you drink?" "I have a drink every now and again nothing hardcore." "It's cool I need to cut down on this shit myself. But y'know might as well use it before it's gone. It won't be around forever anymore." Luis took another sip of the bitter beer. Alex approched the trio. "Hey guys, Shelby, Luis mind if I borrow Trevor for a second?" "What's up, Alex?" "Just c'mon I need to show you something." "Go ahead, Trevor I can wait," Shelby said. Trevor kissed her and stood up scarfing down the rest of his sandwich. "Whatever you guys are doing be quick about it, we're going on that run in an hour." Luis called "We'll be there no worries, dude," Alex responded. Alex led Trevor to the boys locker room even after two months the smell of sweat still lingered. Alex finally stopped at one of the lockers and reached into it. "Check this out, dude. Fucking whole stash of this shit." Alex held the bag of weed the familiar smell brought Trevor back to his days in high school he nearly failed because of the stuff. "Want a joint? Looks like someone already rolled them for us." "C'mon, man really?" "What?" "I dropped that crap after high school. I'm not going back to it especially now." "Dropped it my ass I remember a few college parties you'd always have a joint, man you got so fucked up. I remember that one time at Andy's---" "Parties were an... exception and also I was usually drunk so of course I'd take the joint." "So parties are the exception, eh? Alright let's pretend this is a party then." "Alex..." Trevor said with a sigh. "C'mon, man just because you got a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to be all serious. Just take one drag, Shelby won't care." "Alright, Jesus." Trevor took the joint and fished his lighter out of his pocket he flicked it and lighted the joint. Trevor took a deep drag allowing the aroma to fill his lungs he let out a small cough. "Damn, you use to never cough. What the hell happened happened?" "I grew up," Trevor responded jokingly. "Ha, alright old man let's get out there for that run Luis will have our hides if we're late." ---- Vince sat with Rachel on the bleachers along with Carmen and Matthew. Vince noticed Rachel hadn't even touched her sandwich. "Rachel, honey you need to eat." "I'm not hungry." "Alright what's wrong? You're always hungry." "I was just thinking about Hank. I know it was awhile ago but I wish I could have stopped that man that shot him." "We all do, sweetie." "No, dad I want to be strong like you and Luis and Robert and everyone else I want to help." "You do help, Rachel." "No I don't," she responded with a sad sigh. "Well alright what do you want to help with?" "I want to go on the run with Luis and the others. But I already know your answer." Vince sighed. "Look, Rachel I know you could do it you're strong I know you are deep down but you're just not read for something like that, okay? I'll let you go one day maybe in a few months when we get settled in this place." "Promise?" "Promise." "Hate to interrupt but mind if I have a piece of your jerky there, Vince?" Matthew asked pointing at the bag. "Oh yeah sure." Vince pulled out a piece and handed it to him. Just then Luis, Jorge, Trevor and Alex all approched the main door next to the bleachers. Jorge carried an M4 and had a leaver action shotgun strapped to his back. Luis was armed with an uzi. Trevor and Alex both carried M9 hand guns but Trevor had a scoped rifle on his back. "Damn got quite the armory there, Jorge," Carmen noted. "Yeah we're heading out to a big game store just up the road weapons and ammo is something we could use more of. And we want to be prepared for anything." "Well you boys just be careful." "Always, Carmen, always. We should be back in an hour or so maybe longer depending on how much is in there." Sounds good stay safe guys," Vince said. Rachel watched sadly as the team left she longed to be like them. Outside Jorge and his team approched the large blue truck Corey a glass of orange juice in hand was leaning against the driver's side door. "Look out, kid" Jorge said. "Oh, my bad. Where you guys heading?" "We're going on a run we'll be back soon. If Devin starts flipping his shit or something let him know, okay?" "Yeah right will do. Uh, good luck." Jorge ignored him and got into the driver's seat. Luis got in the passenger, Trevor and Alex got in the bed. The truck sped away. Corey ran away to the main building and into Devin's office. "Devin, got something to tell you." "What's up, Corey?" "They got a few guys on a run this may be a good time to get 'em." "Really who's out?" "i don't know all their names. Luis, Trevor that curly haired guy and the big Hispanic guy Jerry or whatever." "That gives us a big of an edge but we're still outnumbered." Devin pondered for a minute. "That big trailer behind the school where we kept some of the sick ones. Did we ever clear that out?" "I don't think so." "Perfect that'll give us some back up." "You want to send the creepers after them I don't know." "Only if we absolutely have to. I want you to go get set by it. Grab a rifle and talkie on your way be ready to open the door on my mark. Got it?" "Yes sir," Corey left and Devin ran to the library just down the hall from his office. Watson was reading though the same newspaper for the tenth time, Caitlin was reading her typical goth shit. "Watson, Caitlin get some guns now's our chance to get rid of these assholes. Watson you're a hunter right?" "Occasionally." "Good get a rifle and get on the first guard tower out there make sure no one sees you and don't poke your head till I give the signal. Understand?" "Why should I get myself killed for your stupid plan?" "Because I'll kill you myself if you don't." "Heh, my ex-wife said something like that when I refused to get her fast food. C'mon Devin you can do better than that." Devin grabbed Watson by his shirt collar. "Listen here you old fuck if these people start taking over like they most likely will if we don't stop them. They're going to throw all of our asses to the curb and I won't have any reason to protect your worthless ass anymore and I'll put a bullet right in your thick fucking skull. And that's if they don't kill us themselves god knows what that wacko Robert would do to us. How the fuck does that sound?!" Watson's smile completely faded for the first time since he could remember he was legitimately afraid of Devin. "Okay... I'm with you..." "Good. How about you Caitlin you want a pep talk too?" Caitlin wanted to decline to helping Devin she could tell he was losing it. But her fear of him wouldn't allow her to say no. "Y-yes." she said reluctantly. "Good both of you get weapons and get them now we're burning time here." ---- Vince had dozed off in the bleachers Rachel sat next to him coloring a picture in a coloring book. Michael and Steven were shooting hoops at the net across the gym. Michael made a shot and completely missed the net. "Damn, Mike lost your old skills?" "I never had any to begin with I was never big on basket ball more into poker." "Oh really, ever win any big bets?" "Eh a few, this one time I was around twenty-five I went up to Vegas with a friend lost almost all my money. At first I felt it was worth it but it really wasn't in the head. Just made things shitter. Any funny poker stories from you?" "I got one a bit more light hearted than yours so I'm with my buddy Wayne and we've had a few beers so we got to this---" A loud gunshot interrupted him the sound of a rifle. Vince sprang up from his nap. "Alright, Carmen, Mike ya'll are with me. Steven and Aaron I need to guys to look down all the doors and guard them keep the kids in the middle. Shelby you get your medical stuff in case someone is hurt okay?" "Yeah, got it," She rushed to retrieve her supplies. Carmen grabbed her Mac10 and loaded a clip. "Stay here with the kids, Matthew." "No I'm going with you." "Matt please just---" "You're my wife Carmen I'm not letting you go alone again. Never again." "Carmen, let's go!" Vince ordered. "Fine, but you stay close, okay?" Matthew nodded and followed her, Vince and Mike outside. They laid eyes upon the commotion Lindsey and Robert were facing off with Devin who had an AR-15 aimed at Robert's chest behind him stood Caitlin she had her pistol pointed at Lindsey a sad look on her face in the Guard tower close behind them sat Watson a scoped rifle in hand and aimed it's barrel was smoking. "Devin, what the fuck is going on?! Vince yelled in anger. "Not one more step you three Watson trained his rifle on the trio stopping their advance." "Now listen up I want you people to pack up your shit and leave by night fall or you will suffer the consequences." "Why the hell are you kicking us out?" Mike asked. "Because I don't trust you. Certain members of your group have shown me you cannot be trusted." "You're only doing this because of me. Throw me out let the others stay they don't deserve this!" Robert said. "Well, Robert you're their leader if you leave they'll leave might as well get you all outta here. Saves us space." "You can't do this you fucker my husband is blind he can be safer here, don't do this please." Carmen said. "Sorry lady disabilities don't mean shit anymore this is about survival. You're gonna leave or we'll have to use deadly force." Robert slowly reached for his knife Watson saw his move. "Devin look out!" Watson fired a shot it barely missed Robert's head in that moment everyone scared Caitlin ran behind the main building, dropping her gun Devin dived behind a dumpster. "Caitlin, you backstabbing whore get back here!" He pulled out his talkie. "Corey, let 'em lose." "You sure?" "Yes! We gotta kill these asshole now! Devin put the talkie away, peaked from cover and fired rounds at Carmen and Matthew one bullet struck Matthew in the hip he yelled in pain and fell to the pavement. Carmen fell with him cradling her husband in her arms her eyes instantly flooding with tears. "No please, Matthew I can't lose you please don't go..." Vince ducked behind one of the burnt out Humvee's. "Carmen just stay down we'll get him to Shelby when we can!" Vince noticed a blur out of the corner of his eye he turned to see a horde of at least twenty zombies was heading right for him. "Fuck..." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Alex *Aaron *Steven *Jorge *Carmen *Matthew *Devin Brooks *Corey *Watson *Caitlin Deaths *None Trivia *It is revealed in this issue that Vince is a fan of jerky. (Good trivia lol) Previous Issue: Issue 15 Next Issue: Issue 17 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost